the_blacklistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Königsmacher
Der Königsmacher ist die zwanzigste Folge, der ersten Staffel, der Serie The Blacklist. Sie wurde erstmals am 28. April 2014 in den USA und am 20. Mai 2014 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Handlung In Prag steigt ein Mann in ein wartendes Auto ein. Der Fahrer hat zuvor die Temperatur hochgedreht und bietet ihm jetzt eine Flasche Wasser an. Kurz nachdem er getrunken hat, wird er bewusstlos. Er wacht nackt und in einem Bett neben einer Leiche auf. Die Polizei nimmt ihn fest. Der Fahrer sitzt am Flughafen und schaut sich den Bericht über den Mord an. thumb|left|274pxRed besucht einen Mann namens Niko in seiner Villa. Sie unterhalten sich über den Mord und Red denkt, dass es eine Falle war und sagt, dass er denkt, dass es der Königsmacher war. Niko erzählt, dass der geheimnisvolle Auftraggeber hinter Red her ist. Liz ist Zuhause und schaut sich erneut die Mappe an. Auf den Bildern sieht man Red, wie er in das Krankenhaus von Sam geht. Sie redet dann mit Ressler darüber. Sie bekommt dann eine Nachricht von Red, der um ein Treffen bittet. Als sie in der Villa ankommt, fragt sie Red, wo Tom ist und er antwortet, dass er sich in NY befindet. Er erzählt ihr dann vom Königsmacher, der Staatsmänner und Politiker aus dem Weg schafft. Red will einen Politiker haben, im Gegenzug will Liz alles über Toms Bewegungen erfahren. Der Königsmacher ist in einem Hotelzimmer und lässt es säubern. Er ist dann mit einem Politiker namens Patrick auf einer Brücke und sie planen einen Unfall. Er soll 16.00 Uhr auf der Brücke sein, um weiter sein Kunde zu bleiben. thumb|236pxIm Post Office reden sie über den Königsmacher, der über einen Alias ins Land kam. Seine Kreditkarte wurde vor kurzem in einem Hotel genutzt, wo Ressler und Liz jetzt hinfahren. Sie stürmen in ein Hotelzimmer, indem ein Ehepaar gerade isst. Somit finden sie heraus, dass er die Kreditkarte ebenfalls geklaut hat. Red trifft sich mit Alan Fitch in einem Restaurant. Er erzählt ihm von seinem Feind und sagt, dass es ihr gemeinsamer Feind ist, weil sie in gewisser Weise von einander abhängig sind. Patrick war mit seiner Familie essen und sie fahren nun über die Brücke. Der Königsmacher ist anwesend und gibt jemanden ein Signal, dass Patrick auf ihn zufährt. Ein Auto fährt Patrick entgegen und er reißt das Lenkrad zur Seite, wodurch sie von der Brücke fahren und das Auto ins Wasser fällt. Er kann seine Tochter retten, seine Frau jedoch ist tot. thumb|left|304pxLiz und Red schauen sich den Unfall im TV an und Red erklärt Liz, dass das ein Werk des Königsmacher war. Der Unfall soll gestellt wurden sein, damit seine Umfragewerte in die Höhe gehen. Im Post Office diskutieren sie über den Unfall. Cooper ordnet an, dass sie zur Unfallstelle fahren sollen. Aram hält Liz zurück und sagt ihr, dass er Überwachungsaufnahmen des Krankenhauses habe. Sie schauen sie sich gemeinsam an und suchen nach Reddington. thumb|left|280pxLiz und Ressler sind am Unfallort und finden keine Bremsspuren, was bedeutet, dass er mit Absicht diesen Unfall baute. Sie reden dann mit Patrick und redet sich heraus. Ressler bekommt einen Anruf und sie fahren zu dem Mann, der in dem Auto war, das Patricks crashte. Der Königsmacher ist bei diesem Mann, der sagt, dass er dachte, dass Patrick alleine im Wagen ist. Er sagt, dass er jetzt damit leben muss, eine Frau umgebracht zu haben. Doch der Königsmacher verneint dies und tötet ihn. Alan Fitch redet mit seiner Allianz über Reddington und sagt, dass Red ihre Unterstützung will. Fitch befürchtet, dass, wenn Red nichts mehr zu verlieren habe, er vielleicht die Beweise gegen sie verraten würde. Alan schlägt dann vor, dass sie darüber abstimmen sollten, ob sie Red weiterhin helfen oder nicht. Ressler und Liz kommen bei dem Laden des Mannes an, der in dem anderen Auto saß. Ressler findet nur noch seine Leiche vor, die eine Waffe in der Hand hält, so dass es aussieht, als hätte er sich selbst getötet. thumb|280pxPatrick trifft sich mit dem Königsmacher. Er erzählt ihm, dass das FBI bei ihm war. thumb|left|232pxIm Post Office erzählt Meera, dass der Königsmacher den Mann getötet hat, damit er nicht redet, sie können es jedoch nicht beweisen, weil im Bericht steht, dass es Selbstmord gewesen sein kann. Sie haben ihre Anrufe durchsucht und er hat einmal einen Anruf von einem Münztelefon bekommen. thumb|left|221pxLiz und Red treffen sich an diesem Telefon und gehen zu einem Pfandleiher, der neben dem Telefon ist. An der Tür wartet ein Mann und als Red ein Codewort sagt, lässt er ihn herein. Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich ein Club, in diesem Club hat sich auch der Königsmacher aufgehalten. Liz fragt Red nun nach dem Tod von Sam und Red sagt, dass er ihn noch einmal sehen wollte und sich verabschieden wollte. Dann kommt der Chef des Clubs und Red fragt ihn nach dem Königsmacher. Der Chef sagt dann, dass er hier gegessen habe und Mr. King heiße und sich über die Heizung im Brixton Hotel beschwert habe.thumb Liz und Ressler fahren zu diesem Hotel, es ist leer, aber sie stoßen im Kleiderschrank auf Equipment. Sie fotografieren es ab und schicken es Aram. In diesem Equipment befinden sich Bilder und Pläne für einen Einbruch. Sie finden heraus, dass das Haus einem US-Abgeordneten gehört. Sollte er sterben, wird ein neuer Kandidat ins Amt gewählt- Der nächste wäre Patrick. In das Haus wird mitten in der Nacht eingebrochen, der Abgeordnete bittet seine Frau, ins Badezimmer zu gehen, während er nachschauen geht. Der Königsmacher entreißt ihm die Waffe und sie versuchen zu verhandeln. Er erschießt ihn jedoch und flieht. In der Zwischenzeit sind Liz und Ressler im Haus angekommen. Sie finden den Senator und Ressler ruft einen Krankenwagen. Liz sucht weiter nach dem Königsmacher. Sie geht um eine Ecke und der Königsmacher geht auf sie los. Er versucht, sie zu erwürgen. Doch Ressler kommt und erschießt ihn. Red trifft sich erneut mit Fitch. Fitch sagt ihm, dass sie sich gegen eine Zusammenarbeit entschieden haben und Red sagt, dass sie es bereuen werden. Er erhält dann einen Anruf von Liz, die ihr vom Königsmacher erzählt. Er erbittet 10 Minuten mit ihm, um herauszufinden, wer hinter ihm her ist. Als Liz ihm sagt, dass er tot ist, legt er enttäuscht auf. Patrick wird von mehreren Leuten interviewt und er wünscht dem Senator alles Gute. Liz und Ressler kommen dazu und verhaften ihn, "auf Grund einer Verabredung zum Mord". Liz erhält einen Anruf von Aram, der ihr sagt, dass ihr Vater wahrscheinlich zu der Zeit starb, in der Red bei Sam war. Red spielt gerade mit Dembe Karten, als Liz hereinkommt. Er will ihr gerade von Tom erzählen, als sie nach Sam fragt und wissen will, ob er im Krankenhaus war, als er starb und ob er ihn getötet habe. Er bejaht dies. Er erklärt ihr alles, doch sie will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. ''"Gott, Sie sind ein Monster." ''Dann geht sie. thumb|302px Sie kehrt nach Hause zurück und sieht all die zerstörten Sachen und weint. Und auch Red scheint den Tränen nah. thumb|left|226px Liz fährt dann zu Ressler. ''"Ich wusste nicht, wohin." '' en:The Kingmaker Kategorie:Staffel 1